I'll Fight For You
by thebluestbird
Summary: What happens when Leah finds someone who actually sticks up for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Yeah so I have writer's block with my other stories and well I was trying to get some writing done, this story formed in my head. Its going to be fun! And to my readers who are expecting an update for my other stories don't worry there will be an update soon, just give me some time! So back to this new and unexpecting story, it demanded to be written, seriously I wasn't even trying to write any new stories, honestly I've been so busy with school and I'm trying to think for my other stories.... _oh god lets just start reading before I keep rumbling about my fucked up life!_

So here it is people, remember READ&REVIEW!

I Don't Want To Hurt

Chapter One

"I can't believe you!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. Did she honestly think she could do this? It's only been six months.

"What do you want this time Emma?" She asked from the kitchen. I started heading to the back of the house.

When I made it to my location, I saw her sitting on a stool near the huge island, drinking ice tea. She had a big smile on her fake face, and a grey dress which came to the knee and it was hugging all her curves. Her blonde curly hair came to her shoulders. Her make-up was noticeable.

"It's only been six months!" I screamed, angry boiling.

"That's long enough." She simply answered. I swear I was going to jump over the island and attack her.

"You never loved him! You were here for the money!" I yelled and clenched my fist.

"I liked him; the money was a _huge_ plus." She smirked. She got off her seat and walked towards me. She was only a few feet away from me, and I swear it took all my power not to kick her ass.

"You're a bitch." I said venom in my mouth.

"Emma White you cannot talk to your mother like this!" She yelled.

"I'm embarrassed to have a _mother like you_." I said.

"Well the feeling's mutual kid." She smirked and walked away. I heard her loud heels clicking away than it came to a stop.

"Oh by the way, my date is here, so be a dear and take my calls." She laughed.

"How about you go and fuck yourself." I replied.

I headed over to the extra large fridge, opening it up to find something to eat; the chef was on vacation, so I was on my own in this department.

"Ana you look great!" Some dude said. I still couldn't believe she was dating. My father must be flipping out in his grave.

I heard the door lock. I got my plate of cheese cake and made my way to get a fork.

"Miss White?" One of the maids called.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked out of the kitchen and took a bite of the creamy goodness.

"I was wondering if you had dinner." She asked well coming down the stairs.

"As you can see I'm eating." I pointed to my plate.

"Miss White that's not a proper dinner." She said.

"Sarah you can call me Emma the_ she devil_ is out." I said.

She gave me a shy smile and went on her way.

Sarah was one of the third maids in my home. She was the one I loved most. She was sweet and in her mid twenties. She was a mother to a beautiful baby boy, Max. Her parents disowned her and her boyfriend left when they found out she was pregnant.

It was sad. But my father being the kind soul he is hired her without a second thought, he made sure her and Max were taken care of, and decided to be a father figure for her and Max.

I made my way to my room. It was huge and had a king size bed in the middle. My room was painted a light grey and all my furniture was black. My huge book selves were towards the back of the room, and in front of it was a black leather couch.

I had a bathroom, which was also huge and everything inside was white. I was an organized freak.

On one side of the wall were all pictures of my friends, and my beloved father. I took a quick look and my eyes started blurring, which meant I needed to look away. I headed towards my balcony. It was my favourite place in the world.

Since our house was in a private area there weren't any neighbours. It was peaceful and the view of the beach was just beautiful. I sat down on one of the black chairs which took me two months to find, they were from Italy.

I placed my plate down on the matching coffee table. I closed my eyes and just got lost in thought. It was a habit I had created since the passing of my father.

_Exactly six months._

----

2:00am and she still wasn't home. Did this woman have no dignity? She had no respect for my father or me. Her cruel words haunting every inch of my mind. Every second I'm thinking about her behaviour, I'm thinking about her as a person.

_Ana White._

No, she did not deserve the name White. She was irresponsible and unworthy of the name. I didn't need to tolerate her way of living. She did not deserve all the work my father has done to give such an excellent life like ours.

We had everything, from the big house to the big bucks. The cars and pool mean little to us. The thousand dollar gifts are nothing to us. We were rich and she knew it. Whatever she wanted she got because my poor father was blinded by 'love'.

I needed a change in my life. I needed to get away from all the madness.

I was so upset and angry with myself for letting everything I cared for slip out of my hands. I lost my father. I lost my friends. I lost everything. I was lost in this harsh world. And there was nothing I could do.

--------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Don't be scared to state your opinon... seriously I don't bite... lol.

Remember HONESTY is always the best way to go. So say whatcha you gotta say!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Okay so I got my shoes in that bag and my shirts in this bag and all my pants in that one...what am I forgetting?" I whispered to myself.

_Knock-knock_

"Miss White?"

"What is it Sarah?" I asked well opening the door.

"I was getting a little worried; you didn't come down for breakfast." She said concerned.

"I'm a little busy." I said nervously, I had made an intense and fast choice early this morning_: I was going to go away. _

"Are you okay?" She asked. _Shit._ Why couldn't one of the other maids who didn't give a shit about me or what I do with my life check on me? Right_. Cause god hated me, that's why_.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

"You're hiding something." She whispered, well looking over my shoulders. I decided to just tell her, I mean she was going to find out when she saw most of my shit missing.

"Well I was planning a little vacation." I told her well letting her into my room.

"Where you going, and don't you have school?" She said.

"I don't know where I'm going, but I need to leave. I can't stand being in this house with her. Plus you and I both know that I won't go back to school, I mean I haven't gone for six months what makes you think I'm going to go now." I said well running around my room getting all my shit together.

"I think it's time to give you something." She said. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her.

"Give me what?" I asked.

"Your father gave me this about a year ago; he told me if anything happened to him that I should give you this box." She said well getting up and going under my bed.

"I kept it in your room; I was scared Max would find it and destroy it." She explained. "That's why I'm the only person allowed in your room." She smiled.

How could I not notice a box under my bed, which has been there for a year?

"Here. If you want me to leave..." She asked.

"No stay." I whispered. I trusted Sarah and so did my father I would have thought he would give something like this to Ana. This only made me more excited. What could it be?

I took the box from here. It wasn't that big. It was all black but on the top in white print it had my name, Emma White. I set the box on my bed and opened it up. Inside there was a two letters and another box. I opened up the first letter which had my father's handwriting.

_To Emma my one and only,_

_Since your reading this letter it must mean that something has happened to me. I've been keeping something away from you all your life. Emma your adopted. I always wanted kids, but Ana disagreed, so I adopted you. I love you as if you are my own, __**you are my own**__, and I don't care what some stupid test may say. I love you and only you._

_I watched you grow up. You were smart and sweet as a child, well you still are. I remember your first word: daddy, to your first step and your first date. I was so angry and protective of you, I swear I was going to kill the boy when he first came through the door, but when I saw that smile on your face nothing but your happiness mattered. I also remember the time that boy broke your heart, and I knew how much pain you where in. I was going to show him a piece of my mind, but you told me to just hold you that night, and I swore I would do everything in my power to keep you safe, so that's why I never told you. I was scared you wouldn't love me anymore._

_You've changed my life in such ways I never thought possible. I owe you a huge thank you. You made my life heaven, and I will always love you no matter what. I know that someday you'll understand how much love I have for you. When you would sleep in my arms it was as if I've know you my whole life. _

_Your probably anger but baby please understand. I know your smart and I know you'll figure everything out. You made me who I am today and I thank you with all my heart. Everything I've done I've done it for you. So I leave everything I own to you and I know you'll make me proud._

_So live life with all your heart. You're a beautiful soul. I know you'll make it far in life; after all you are my baby girl._

_There's another letter which holds all the adoption papers, all the information you need is in there. Remember honey I love you and I wish you all the happiness in the world._

_You __**are **__my daughter._

_Love your daddy,_

_Ali White._

How could this be? I...I'm adopted. I started shaking, my knees went under me and I hit the floor. I put the letter down in the box and shut it tight. I didn't need this I don't care.

"Emma, honey you okay?" Sarah asked. Sadness in her eyes. She came near me and pulled me into a tight embrace. And all I could do was cry.

---------------------

Hey so there weren't any reviews...I need to know what you guys think! So please review. Should I go on with this?


	3. Chapter 3

So another chapter, I really think this story will be good... but I'm not sure... I need your points of view, so review!

Chapter 3

It's been a week and I haven't left my room. I wasn't the same. It was painful and I felt a piece of my heart died, when I found out my father past away. But when I found out I wasn't his' biological daughter the remainder of my heart burned. I wasn't his' daughter and I never would be. It _killed me_. I needed to be his.

_But I wasn't._ I was alone. No one wanted me. How could parents give away their own blood?

I was a mistake. I was naive to actually think that I mattered in this life. That I was born because I was wanted, not because a stupid couple didn't know how to have safe sex. _I was a mistake, and that was it._

Sarah tried to talk to me for days, but I never listened. I wouldn't get out of my room and for that Ana was happy.

I think through this whole messed up shit, I was glad I wasn't the daughter of a bitch, but then again _maybe_ I was.

I didn't look at the adoption papers, because I didn't want to know. I couldn't find the power in me to open that thick package and find out whose fuck up I was. But there is one thing I knew I couldn't stay here. Everything reminded me of him. It reminded me how I wasn't his'. It hurt like a bitch.

I was lying down on my once warm bed. It was cold now. This wasn't my home anymore. I got up with my broken heart on my selves and headed to the shower. Once I took off my stinky cloths off.

I jumped in the steamy shower. I let the hot water burn me. I cleaned myself off and got out. I wrapped the white towel around my red skin. I haven't noticed how much the hot water burned me, but I didn't care, I was dead.

I took a second to look in the mirror. I looked awful. But that's not what got me, I could look like shit and I wouldn't care. But now looking at myself, I realized that I did not in any way possible look like my dead 'father'.

I had black straight hair that came to my chest, my eyes where hazel, and my skin was a beautiful caramel. I was tall and had curves in the right places. I was pretty. But I still wasn't his'. He had greenish blue eyes. He's skin was a lighter caramel, he had brown hair. He's nose was longer than mine, and he's eyes where way close.

We were to different people.

I couldn't take it anymore and got out of the bathroom. I put on some jeans and a sweater. I took a look around my room and got back to packing. If there was one thing I knew, I knew that I couldn't stay here any longer.

I packed my things, and when I was about to walk out of my room, I saw the box on my bed. I walked over slowly to it. I re-opened it. I knew I wasn't ready to open the adoption package, but maybe one day I would be ready. So I took the package, my letter, and the little box that was in it. I shoved the things in my hand bag and came out of my room.

"Henry?" I called out.

"Yes Miss White?" He asked.

"I need you to take all my bags out of my room, and put them in my car." I explained to one of the workers. He agreed right away and went into my room. I made my way downstairs, into the kitchen. I knew Sarah would be in there.

I walked in and I saw her making lunch.

"Emma?" She said in shock when she saw me out of my room. I tired giving her a smile, but I failed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving and-" I was cut when Ana walked into the room. She looked so care free. Maybe because she didn't have a care in the world.

And that pissed me off. How come I was in pain, and she was just happy. It wasn't fair. She was an evil person, she didn't deserve happiness.

"Who's leaving?" The she-devil asked.

"I am." I said bitterly.

"Where to?" She asked as if she really cared.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days, maybe weeks." I wasn't sure where or how long I was going to be. I just needed time, and space.

"Whatever." She muttered. I knew she wouldn't care. Who would actually care for me?

I took a deep breathe and hugged Sarah. "Thanks for everything. If you ever need me call me." I told her. I saw a tear fall down her round red cheek.

She nodded and said her goodbyes. I walked out of the kitchen and into the drive way. Everything was ready. I got into my black hummer. I took out a map from the glove department.

"Where are we going today?" I muttered to myself. I flipped the map over and closed my eyes and spinned my finger around the United States of America and stopped.

I opened my eyes, and looked down.

"La Push here I come."

---------------------------

So whatcha think?


	4. Chapter 4

So for now on this story will be in third person... maybe I don't know. **SO WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEWING?**

Chapter 4

Emma finished unpacking. It was great that she had a real estate; they could find you a home in thirty minutes. Her new home or maybe you'd describe it as a cottage was tiny and cozy.

The entire house was white. The porch was welcoming. It was a two story house; on the first floor was the living room and kitchen. The whole house had furniture. The second floor had two rooms, one bathroom and a laundry room. It was more than what Emma expected it to be.

In her master room there was a balcony which of course Emma loved. The view was outstanding, it was simply breath taking. The beach looked cold and grey, but the bright sun was warm and inviting.

She took a shower and got dressed. It was something simple and comfy. Tights and a well fitting white light sweater. She made her way downstairs, and decided to go grocery shopping. She put on her ugg boots on and locked the door.

She had been driving around for about ten to fifteen minutes; it wasn't hard finding a grocery store, after all La Push was a very, very small place.

She parked her huge hummer and got out. And in an instant all eyes were on her. It didn't bother Emma at all, she was always the centre of attention, being rich had that affect. She kept her eyes on the location she was headed to.

After an hour or two Emma was home and finished putting the groceries and some supplies she bought for the house away and made herself lunch. She was lying on the couch now. Nothing to do.

Emma got up and went outside, she went to the back of her car and took out her guitar, and it feels like years that she hasn't played. She made her way to the beach.

She walked and walked till she saw massive cliffs. She took her time climbing up on one of the smallest cliff. It was utter perfection. The sun was almost about to set. Everything was stunning and she saw everything. The forest near the beach was green, and alive. She never noticed how earthy La Push was.

The sea was sprinkling and the waves were peaceful. It was silent, till she started playing a nice rhythm. She started humming along, and finally she started singing.

_"Stuck in a world no longer turning. Always the girl waiting for something, too many days, walking around sleeping. Open my eyes I'm tired of dreaming."_

Emma's beautiful soft silky voice echoed around the sea. It was perfect; she put in all her emotions into the song.

_"I wanna run with the reckless emotion find out if love is the size of an ocean, even if I crash down and burn out, at least I'm gonna know what it's like to feel alive..."_

She closed her eyes, and the powerful wind blew her hair in every direction.

And when she thought there was no one there, she was wrong.

Down on the beach were two people staring into each other's eyes with hate, love, pity, anger, sorrow, and sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

Great news, this chapter is the door that will get all the DRAMA flowing! I only got one review WHICH I am so grateful for, thank you Krazikeo! This ones for you! So I've got a few alerts, and thank you so much, but I would love to have a review seriously. Its the best thing ever, it makes me know whats going on with my readers, I need to know how you guys feel about it! So take a few seconds after your done with the chapter and **REVIEW**, if you have any questions or negative/positive feed back, _**TELL**_ me!**_ I WANT TO KNOW! _**

Chapter 5

After that emotionally song, Emma made her way down the cliff. It was getting dark with every step; finally she was on the beach again. Walking a bit faster to get home.

She looked into the sky, and it was really dark, the clouds looked heavy and she knew it was going to rain, and as if on cue she heard thunder.

Emma started walking faster, and then came to a stop when she saw them.

The man looked tall and had a milk chocolate skin maybe a bit lighter, he was topless, only with shorts hanging loosely on his waist. He was standing there upset, but more so angry.

A beautiful girl that was yelling at him. Her skin tone like Emma's but maybe a little darker. Her short black hair was straight; she was wearing a white summer dress. Emma couldn't help but notice how much they looked alike.

Her voice automatically making Emma calm, she couldn't understand why, but she didn't mind.

The arguing couple didn't notice Emma watching. She knew she was being rude and nosy, but she couldn't look away it was as if she was stuck there. She couldn't move a muscle. She could hear the yelling. _What the heck, might as well listen! _Emma thought.

"You're a fucking asshole Sam, .YOU." The angry girl yelled.

"Leah you have to understand-" The Sam guy tried to talk to Leah, but she wouldn't have any of it.

"UNDERSTAND?!?!?!?!?" Leah blew up. Emma saw both of them shaking, but they didn't seem bothered by it.

"You fucking asslicking dumb shit, you have no right to ask me to understand." Leah yelled, and Emma laughed, she couldn't help it, it was possible the first time she has ever heard anyone with a bad potty mouth like her. Than in that moment Leah and Sam noticed they weren't alone anymore.

Emma say them staring at her and without making eye contact she turned around_. Maybe if I don't move they'll just leave me alone_, Emma thought. Poor girl, Leah would never pretend that she didn't have an audience.

"Who the fuck are you?" Leah snapped.

"_Shit"._ Emma whispered.

"Leave the girl alone." Sam said. Emma felt relaxed, but she didn't like Sam, she didn't know why but she just didn't.

"Fuck off you dipshit." Leah replied.

"You know what I'm gone." Sam said and Emma could hear him walking away angrily. A few minutes passed and there was no noise, so Emma thought maybe Leah left?

Oh how wrong she was.

Leah and Emma looked into each other's eyes, and everything around them disappeared. They were looking at each other for what felt like hours, finally Leah, being Leah broke the silence.

"Holy fucking shit, you have got to be kidding me! This can't be happening to me." Leah yelled.

Emma just kept staring. What was happening, it seems like out of nowhere she was connected to this person. _To this stranger_. Everything Leah was going through came crashing down on her. All the angry, sadness, sorrow, numbness hit like a brick wall. How could one feel so much? Emma fell to her knees, gasping for air. She clenched at her broken heart.

Leah was not in a good state herself, she was also on her knees, gasping her heart, trying desperately to hold her broken heart together. She thought she knew pain, but this was more, this was agony. This was the feeling of pain of being unwanted mixed in one. This was not her pain.

_What's happening to me?_ Emma thought, but somehow Leah could read her mind. Likewise with Emma.

The girls were freaking out.

_Just calm down._ Leah thought.

And just like that the girls were slowly doing what they do best, _hide their pain._

_-------------------------------_

**Just click the 'review' button, that's as easy as it gets!**


	6. Chapter 6

Good morning. I'm about to leave for school in a few, but I had to update. This chapter will clear somethings, but if you don't understand than leave a review and I'll answer right away.

Chapter 6

Emma's POV

Someone once told me that you shouldn't pray for an easier life, you should pray to be a stronger person. From that day on, I wouldn't pray to have an easier life; I would pray to be a stronger person.

Back than I thought that I had it hard, but I was wrong. Right now being on my knees in the cold sand, feeling the cold rain on my skin, looking into the face of a stranger, whose emotions and thoughts I share, I didn't pray for me, I prayed for _her_.

Looking into her hazel eyes, the same colour as mine, I saw her. Her soul. Her broken heart. I saw pain. _I saw me._

Her short black hair was wet and stuck to her face. Around her eyes were puffy and red. Her lips were full and cherry red. She was beautiful.

I felt a connection to her, as if I was attached to her. I could hear her thoughts and feel her emotions. She was numb. She was looking me over trying to remember every detail, as I was of her.

Her emotions were over powering. One over the other. It was getting to me and I was sure mines were also getting to her. But one emotion stuck out of all and it was pain. The emotion mixed with angry and memories. She was replaying a scene; it was the same guy, which was here earlier. Sam.

_"It's over Lee-lee." Sam whispered. _

_"What do you mean it's over?" Leah asked confused. _

But he didn't say anything. He just looked at her. There was no trace of emotion on he's face. Than out of nowhere this young woman came out.

She had long straight black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were small and brown. Her lips were thin and pink. She was skinny, she had no curves whatsoever. She had nothing on Leah. She was dull and boring and Leah was the opposite.

_"He's in love with me." She said._

And I swear I saw a small smirk on her ugly face.

_"But... tomorrow..." Leah whispered. _

And then the memory ended, and Leah was holding on to herself. She was crying. Gasping for air. Her emotions were hitting me like a ton of bricks. I was also crying. I brought myself up and made my way near this heartbroken girl.

I fell by her side. She didn't look at me. She was shaking violently.

_GET AWAY! _She yelled mentally. But I couldn't move. I needed to be by her side.

_No._ I thought.

Leah's shaking did not stop. She was warning me. Telling me to get away, but instead I wrapped my arms around her. Automatically she stopped shaking.

The moment we made contact everything felt lighter. I was feeling protectiveness towards this person. I felt her pain decreasing. It was still there but it was in the back of her mind. She lifted her head slowly and looked me in the eye. She blinked twice, and a few tears ran down her cheeks.

I took my hand and whipped the salty cheek. She closed her eyes, and leaned into my touch. She was really warm, but it didn't bother me at all, in fact it made me feel safe. She opened her mouth to speak.

And finally whispered.

_"It hurts."_

I knew right away what she was talking about. She didn't need to say another word, because I could _feel _it. I got up to my knees and pulled Leah up with me.

I started walking. My arm around Leah's waist, my other arm around her shoulder. She was leaning her head on my shoulder.

And with that I carried Leah's broken heart home.


	7. Chapter 7

My beta is amazing. Without her my fics would be nothing! So read and REVIEW people! This story is just getting started!

Chapter 7

Third Person:

Leah came out of the shower and borrowed some of Emma's cloths. She made her way into the kitchen, where she could hear Emma's heart beat, and her thoughts.

It was weird for both girls, having this comfortable connection. Leah knew she had imprinted on Emma, but was shocked that her imprint was female. She knew now that Sam was wrong; imprinting wasn't to carry on the blood line, to create more wolves. She may not understand imprinting either, but she was sure of the fact it had ruined her life and her future.

She was leaning on the door frame, watching Emma cooking. It smelt great.

"Are you going to come in or what?" Emma asked. She knew full well Leah was there, plus she could feel a hunger she hadn't been feeling a few minutes before.

Leah walked in slowly, making her way to the empty stool, near the island. She took a seat, and kept watching Emma working in the kitchen. The house was homey and comforting. Leah felt calm here; it was as if she belonged. Emma put a bottle of water in front of her. She took it gratefully and thanked Emma. Emma gave her a small smile. She placed on the counter two plates of sandwiches and chips.

"Thanks." Leah whispered.

"You're welcome." Emma replied.

They both started eating. Leah hadn't realized how hungry she really was. The chicken salad sandwich was amazing, but her werewolf hunger was not satisfied. She didn't say anything though, trying not to be rude.

"Here; I made more." Emma said with a small smile.

"I can feel and read your mind, remember? Plus I'm offended that you're holding back on me." She chuckled lightly.

Leah ate a few more sandwiches and Emma watched in silence. When Leah was done, both the girls went to the living room and took a seat. Neither said anything.

"So...are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to pull teeth?" Emma asked.

This was how Emma was, blunt and didn't take shit. She knew when to shut up, and she knew when to push for information.

She watched Leah and waited patiently. Emma couldn't really read her mind, but her emotions were everywhere - Leah was freaking out.

All these years with sharing a pack mind, Leah knew how to block her thoughts, but it didn't mean she could control her feelings. She didn't know how to tell Emma what she was; a werewolf, a freak, a monster.

She couldn't lie to her though. She deserves to know the truth.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Leah asked.

Emma was smirking, having already been through so much, she thought she could handle anything now. She gave Leah an encouraging nod.

Leah took a deep breath and was ready to face the awful truth.

"This connection we have is a part of who I am. I mean most of us don't hear and feel their imprints, but maybe it has to do with being the only female."

"Imprints? What are you talking about?" Emma asked confused.

"Well you see, I'm a...a werewolf." Leah spat out. Emma just watched in disbelief. She couldn't be serious.

"Ehh...you're a werewolf? But you...I mean...that's just impossible! You're human!" Emma said.

"Well, technically I am a shape shifter, I phase into a wolf. I know it all seems crazy, but it's true."

"Okay... I-I believe you." Emma whispered.

She knew Leah was telling the truth. Her feelings and thoughts showed her she wasn't lying. She trusted Leah, it was weird, but what wasn't weird in the girls' lives?

"So what's imprinting?" Emma asked.

"It's when a werewolf finds their soul mate, their other half-"

"So I'm your soul mate? But I'm not...you know..." Emma interrupted.

"NO! Just let me finish!" Leah yelled.

"Imprinting is finding your soul mate, your other half, it's like the world moves under you and gravity doesn't hold you down anymore, your imprint does. Nothing else matters but them. You'd do anything for them. Be anything for them. In our case, I could be a protector, friend, sister - whatever you want." Leah explained.

And for the rest of the night Leah explained her culture to Emma.

-------------------------

Emma and Leah are just too cute!


	8. Chapter 8

I think this chapter could of been better, but its like a chapter that needs to be done so we can get all the drama going! So I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much to my beta!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Third Person:

That night Leah slept at Emma's and the night after that. The girls were already the best of friends. It was so simple between them, so effortless.

At the moment both girls were sitting in the kitchen. Emma was busying herself with the cooking, while Leah set the table. Leah's werewolf appetite was making Emma eat more than usual which meant she was gaining weight. Emma wasn't one of those girls who would starve herself, but she loved to stay fit. She would usually work out three to four times a week, but since she'd moved here she hasn't gotten any cardio done.

"You know, I really need to start working out soon." Emma stated, while mixing the pancake batter.

"Don't be silly; you're like a size four." Leah told her. She thought Emma was being outrageous, she was so fit if Leah wasn't equal to her in fitness she would of possibly have slapped Emma for even saying such a thing. There were some girls who would die for her body.

"It's easy for you to stay in shape; your weird werewolf thingy just burns it off, but for humans like me, we actually have to work it off." She said in a light tone.

Leah just chuckled and shook her head. She went to grab two glasses of orange juice, while Emma made her way to the table, with a whole plate of pancakes. She'd also made bacon and eggs, and Leah just inhaled it all.

"So you wanna go for a run?" Emma asked, she wanted to get in as much as running she could to burn off all the pancakes and bacon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had been running for hours and Leah was impressed that Emma was actually a fast runner. She would never complain and they both had a great time, but Emma was human after all, so now sitting on the dry sand they both took in the beautiful weather and the endless blue sea.

"Hey, you wanna go for a swim?" Leah asked. Emma looked at her as if she was crazy; it wasn't that hot and the water did not at all look inviting.

"Ahh... no. The water looks freezing." She said, and even though her skin was blazing hot from the run, it didn't mean she was going into the icy water. Leah on the other hand started making chicken noises and got up walking towards the water.

This annoyed Emma; no one called her a chicken. She got up and started running after Leah, who was already in the water. It was as if the closer she got to the water, the colder it looked. She took a breath and dived in.

She resurfaced and screamed.

"Ahh it's so fucking cold!"

Leah on the other hand laughed. Emma didn't find it funny, so she decided to play a trick on Leah. She took a deep breath and went under. She didn't resurface for a while. Leah's smirk was wiped off her face, and she began to worry.

"Emma?" She called, but there was no response.

"Emma! Stop playing around!" Leah screamed.

She started looking around, trying to see if she was floating around in the endless dark sea. Leah didn't see her at all and she started freaking out.

Finally Emma resurfaced, breathing heavily. She started laughing, but stopped when she saw Leah's pained face.

"Leah, I was just joking around." She whispered.

"I know, but you just can't do that to me...you just can't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After swimming for a few hours they went home, showered and went into the kitchen to get dinner ready. They hadn't noticed that they___'d_ spent the whole day at the beach.

Both girls took their seats and began eating lasagna; it was Leah's favourite. After they were done eating and cleaning the kitchen, the girls went to sit outside on the porch. It was kind of chilly out, so Emma took a blanket with her. They sat in silence and looked up into the dark sky. The moon was out and bright. They could hear the waves slamming the shore. It was beautiful. Both girls finally feeling relaxed, it was so different; just a few days ago they were struggling, but now they were content.

"Who was that guy on the beach, that day when I first meet you?" Emma whispered into the sky.

She slowly turned her head towards Leah's figure in the wooden white chair. She didn't have a blanket around her. Her knees were curled up to her chest, her head resting on them. Her black hair was hiding her face. She didn't say anything, but just kept staring at the moon.

"Leah? Who was he?" She asked again, she knew she was making Leah uncomfortable, but that didn't stop her. She felt a yearning to know who this guy was. It seemed to her that he played an important part in Leah's life and Emma wanted to know why she hated him so much. It was weird because she didn't know the guy, but she had this hatred against him.

"He's my ex fiancé; Sam." She whispered before falling silent. She wanted to vent to Emma, but she just didn't want to kill the mood. Emma waited for her to continue, but when Leah didn't say anything she spoke up.

"What happened?" She asked, and with that question Leah turned to gaze at her and took a big breath.

"He imprinted...on my cousin."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and that's not the worst part. He did it the day before our wedding."

"That fucking dipshit."

"He didn't even explain to me why.___ 'It's over Lee-Lee.'_ that ___was_ all he said. Then she came out of nowhere and had the nerve to tell me he was in love with her." Leah's voice was filled with venom.

Emma remembered this, the memory she had played the first day they meet. Emma was shaking so hard, her face turning red.

"What's wrong with you?" Leah asked she started getting concerned.

"That just makes me so mad! How could he do that to you?" She yelled. Jumping out of her seat, she started pacing back and forth in front of Leah, steam coming out of her ears.

"Guys are so fucking stupid. I mean, I saw that girl in your thoughts, she's so EVIL! How could ___she_ do that to ___her_ own cousin? ___Her_ own ___blood_?" Emma vented.

"You know what pisses me off the most, is that he didn't try to fight it. He just left me. Four fucking years just meant nothing to him." Leah said. A tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry; he's not worth it." Emma cooed. She held Leah in a tight hug. Leah immediately relaxed.

"Your right he's not worth it, neither of them are." she said in a sad tone. Emma looked at Leah and she knew she had to do something. Then it hit her.

"I've got an idea!" Emma jumped with excitement.

"What is it?" Leah asked curiously.

"Let's get wasted!" She cheered.

"Are you serious?" Leah chuckled.

"Yeah." Emma said while going inside and grabbing two shot glasses, and tequila. She went outside and pored for them. She held her shot up and said:

"I can't promise to solve all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them alone."

"Cheers to that!" Leah said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few shots, the girls were beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol in their system. They felt the buzz. It wasn't like they were completely wasted.

"Leah, can you stop winking at me?" Emma demanded.

"For the fifth time I'm not fucking winking at you!" Leah yelled.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, downing another shot.

Okay maybe they were a little bit tipsy.

"I'm bored." Leah said. Emma looked at Leah for a good minute and than her face broke out into a smile.

"I know that look, what do you have planned in that drunken head of yours?" She asked.

"Wanna have fun?" Emma enquired in a drunken way, she giggled evilly and it was clear that Leah was way better at holding down her liquor.

"Fuck yeah!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Leah half whispered. They were hiding behind a bush which was only a few feet away from the Uley house. God only knew how they made it there in their condition.

"I know; this is so fucking fun!" Emma yelled. Leah shushed her, she was nervous that one of the boys who might be patrolling near the house would hear them.

"Oh yeah, forgot there's wolves that may hear us around." She whispered while getting the stuff they brought from home.

"Here; you take the eggs and I'll get the whip cream." Emma said.

"Don't forget the feathers!" Leah reminded her.

Slowly the girls got up and made their way to Emily's car. Emma started writing in big letters ___SLUT_ with the whip cream on the windshield while Leah was cracking the eggs everywhere, ___then_ she started putting the black features on top; making sure they stuck. When there was no more room for Emma to write she started walking towards the house, she bent down and started writing in whip cream again.

___FUCKERS_

Leah turned around and brought the feathers to make a heart around the word, which made Emma write "___FOR LIFE!" _underneath ___FUCKERS._

The two girls started chuckling and with Leah's werewolf hearing picked up a something; someone was in the bushes they had been in a few minutes previously. Leah looked at Emma who was still laughing.

"Shhh! Come over here." She half whispered. Emma did as she asked, and in an instant they heard a yell:

"LEAH!"

Leah and Emma looked at one another and whispered:

___"Shit."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Review?_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Hello everyone. I have bad news. This story is going to be deleted. I'm truly sorry, but I haven't really have time for this, plus I was having a HUGE writers block with this story –the main reason is I'm really, really enjoy writing for my new story Me or Her, and it's been having a ton of hits and reviews ITS REALLY BIG, so I'm mostly working on that. I know it's not fair but honestly this story hasn't really been going well, not a lot of people view it or review and for those who do, I THANK YOU. But it's just not enough right now. I feel real bad but I've thought long and hard that I'm going to delete it. But I have been thinking to give it a few more days and if nothing hits than I am going to delete the story. I am sorry and you can hate me and flame me all you want, but this was my choice and I'm doing what's best for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

Okay, a lot of you still want this story to continue –so I won't delete it. :) BUT I'm warning you that updates for this story will take a while. So if you guys still want this fic to finish you need to wait a while! I promise to try and update as soon as I can! I love you all and to see how much you guys care means the world to me! Seriously you guys are amazing.


End file.
